marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Creed (Earth-10005)
, , & | Relatives = Thomas Logan (father, deceased); James Howlett (Wolverine) (paternal half-brother) | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Height2 = | Weight = | Eyes = | Eyes2 = Fully black (after further mutation), formerly brownCategory:Black EyesCategory:Brown Eyes | Hair = Brown; | Hair2 = later Blond (after further mutation) | UnusualFeatures = Fully black eyes, Fang-like teeth, Claws | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist, assassin, criminal, formerly mercenary, soldier, prisoner | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Alberta, Canada | Creators = David Hayter | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Victor Creed was a mutant with a regenerative healing factor, extendable claws, and heightened senses, strength, reflexes and agility. He possessed animalistic attributes, such as excessive hair, fangs and claws. Origins Victor Creed was the son of Thomas Logan, which made him James Howlett's half brother. One night, while young James was sick, Thomas entered the Howlett home looking for James' mother Elizabeth. Thomas shot and killed her husband, John. James impaled Thomas with his newly sprung mutant claws just before Thomas could reveal that he was his real father. After Thomas died Elizabeth cast her son out and called him a freak. James fled and Victor followed. Civil War, WWI, WWII, Vietnam War As the two boys grew into men, they fought together as Canadian mercenaries in the American Civil War, World War I, World War II. and the Vietnam War. Victor grew increasingly violent and uncontrollable as time passed. During the Vietnam War, he attempted to rape a young Vietnamese woman and then brutally attacked the soldiers who tried to stop him. That incident put both him and James in front of a firing squad. Team X They survived the death sentence, and were invited to join Major Stryker's black ops team, Team X. ]] James eventually left both the team and Victor when he witnessed Stryker's willingness to kill innocent civilians and Victor's acceptance of that. Victor and Stryker subsequently worked together to capture various mutants for experiments. In 1979, Victor agreed to go along with Styker's plan to trick Logan into agreeing to have Adamantium bonded to his skeleton by claiming that Victor had gone rogue and had killed the Silver Fox, the woman whom James loved. Prior to the adamantium bonding process, James and Victor fought in a bar in Canada, with Victor savagely beating James and snapping his bone claws. The animosity between Victor and James was made even worse when Stryker revealed that, contrary to his deal with Victor, he could not merge adamantium to Victor's skeleton because it would kill him. Stryker claimed that Victor's healing factor was not strong enough to allow him to survive the process. Despite the animosity between James and Victor, they eventually fought together to defeat Stryker's Weapon XI,their former Team X teammate Wade Wilson. Victor claimed that he was the only person with the right to kill James. He departed when the battle was over. Brotherhood of Mutants Victor took on the name Sabretooth and began working for Magneto in the Brotherhood of Mutants. He evolved into an even more bestial creature, bigger, stronger, and unkempt in appearance. It was unknown if that mutation was natural or was the result of the Weapon X experimentation. Trying to capture Rogue for Magneto, Sabretooth came across Wolverine in Northern Alberta, a snowy forest area. He was chased away by the sudden arrival of the X-Men Cyclops and Storm. Before he departed, Victor took Wolverine's dog tags. When Magneto left them on his desk, Victor kept them for himself. Later, Victor taunted Storm in a train station as Magneto pursued Rogue, however he was struck with a lightning bolt from her, which blasted him away. Later, he and Wolverine fought on the Statue of Liberty, where Wolverine was able to retrieve his tags. Victor was blasted off the statue by Cyclops and crashed onto a boat. Soon after those events, Henry Guyrich's dead body was found, apparently mauled by a bear, and was likely a murder that was committed by Sabretooth. : A television news report can be heard at the end of the movie Hong Kong Mission Sabretooth actually survived the fall, and Magneto and him helped the X-Men fight against the Sentinels in Hong Kong. Sabretooth was sent to get Mastermind as a recruit to the Brotherhood of Mutants. Sabretooth was confronted by Wolverine inside the Mastermold. Sabretooth lost after getting pinned down and was left in the robot which was falling apart. Victor's name later appeared on a list of mutant files found by Mystique as she scrolled through on Stryker's computer while looking for Magneto's file. | Powers = See Victor Creed (Earth-616)#Powers Mutant Physiology Victor had hair all over, fangs and far more muscle mass than a normal human. He also had extendable claws in place of nails that were able to cut through stone, bone, most metals, and other materials. Regenerative Healing Factor: Victor primary mutant power was the "mutant healing factor". That allowed him to regenerate wounds and injuries at a faster rate and more extensively than that of a normal human. His wounds were guessed to heal within moments, although it was suggested by Stryker that Victor's healing factor may not have been as developed as James Howlett's (Wolverine). Superhuman Physical Enhancements: Victor possessed superhuman strength, and enabled him to lift at most 25 tons. Victor possessed incredible heightened senses, better reflexes, and agility than a normal human. He was more durable than an ordinary human. He possessed animalistic attributes, such as excessive hair, fangs, and claws. | Abilities = See Victor Creed (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = Can lift about 900 lbs | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Sabretooth was portrayed by Tyler Mane in the film X-Men, and by Liev Schreiber in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Michael James Olsen portrayed a younger version of the character in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Mane had hoped to reprise that role for the prequel before Schreiber was cast. * Hugh Jackman and Liev Schreiber stated in a video interview on IGN that Sabretooth represented the pure animal and embodies the darker side of Wolverine's character, an aspect about himself which he hated. They were two sides to the same coin. * That version of Sabretooth, as he appeared in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, shared similarities with the Earth-616 character Dog Logan. * Sabretooth possessed normal intelligence in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. It was not yet revealed how he became more animalistic or how he lost his memory since the events of that film. It was unclear if Sabretooth remembered his half-brother during the original X-Men film, as he barely spoke. Victor's taking Wolverine's dog tags could be a sign that he did, in fact, remember. It was possible that Victor had lost his memory due to his further feral secondary mutation, though that was never stated. * In X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Victor Creed, (later known as Sabretooth) was seen wearing a military dog tag, during the Vietnam War, however, it could not be seen clearly or up close, a mystery if you will, but he had one. |Trivia = }} ru:Виктор Крид (10005) Category:Howlett Family Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Creed Family Category:Logan Family Category:2000 Character Debuts Category:Claws Category:Vietnam War Characters Category:American Civil War (Event) Category:WWII Characters Category:WWI Characters